


Пляжная вечеринка

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Comfort, Erotica, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Модерн АУ, где Энакин вытащил Оби-Вана развлечься на пляжной вечеринке и всячески с ним флиртует.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 17





	Пляжная вечеринка

Прохладная манящая июльская ночь. Пьянящий запах моря, тихий шум прибоя. Теплый песок, нагретый летним солнцем. Бархатная синева небес, усеянная миллиардами звезд. Громкая музыка, веселые голоса. Танцы у большого костра, объятия, жаркие поцелуи. Незабываемое ощущение счастья, которым хочется поделиться с целым миром. 

\- Эй, Оби-Ван, иди сюда! - Энакин Скайуокер, пританцовывая, подошел к другу. Тот сидел у барной стойки у магазинчика с напитками и пил кофе. От алкоголя Оби-Ван категорически отказался еще днем, и Энакин оставил попытки его переубедить. Светловолосый мужчина в синей гавайской рубашке с белыми цветами старался выглядеть максимально незаметным, чтобы неугомонный Скайуокер опять не потащил его куда-нибудь. Тот и так необъяснимым образом сумел уговорить Кеноби посетить пляжную вечеринку - последнее место, куда Оби-Ван отправился бы на выходных. А он-то спланировал спокойный отдых дома, в обществе кота и книг. Но нет, свалился ему на голову Энакин и о покое пришлось забыть.

\- Энакин, я и так здесь, - спокойно отозвался мужчина, рассматривая друга. Вьющиеся русые волосы Скайуокера были влажными после ночного купания. Парень звал купаться Кеноби. Мужчина сделал вид, что не слышал окликов. Расстегнутая пестрая рубашка обнажала рельефное загорелое тело. Обувь парень где-то оставил и разгуливал по пляжу босиком. Среди изобилия красок, голосов и звуков, в огромной компании людей Энакин чувствовал себя отлично. Он не раз пытался приобщить Оби-Вана к вечеринкам, но удалось это только сейчас.

\- Ты уже битый час сидишь и пьешь кофе, - не унимался Энакин, - идем, я познакомлю тебя с друзьями. 

\- Ты, вроде, говорил, что никого не знаешь. 

\- Уже знаю, - заявил Скайуокер, довольный своим умением заводить знакомства. Он наклонился к Оби-Вану, положил руку ему на плечо и игриво улыбнулся. - Оби-Ван, идем танцевать. 

\- Еще чего, - возразил Кеноби и тряхнул плечом, - Энакин, сколько раз я тебе говорил, что не люблю, когда кто-то нарушает мое личное пространство? 

\- Но мне можно, - прошептал ему на ухо Скайуокер. Кеноби был уверен, что друг улыбается, и опустил голову. Опять покраснел. Опять это чувство неловкости, смешанное с необъяснимым желанием. Энакин со своими странными намеками постоянно вгонял Кеноби в краску. Чего он добивался - непонятно. Пытался разозлить Оби-Вана? Подшутить? Возможно. Хотя его действия, скорее, напоминали... флирт? Оби-Ван боялся даже думать о том, что друг флиртует с ним. Потому что не знал, как вести себя в подобных случаях. Да и зачем с ним флиртовать. Скайуокеру лучше найти другой обьект внимания. Оби-Ван отодвинулся от Энакина, упершись в спинку стула. Дальше некуда. Лучше бы он пил кофе стоя. 

"Откуда мне было знать, что даже в людном месте Энакин позволит себе такое?" - задал мысленный вопрос мужчина.

\- Я не говорил, что тебе можно, - Кеноби постарался, чтобы голос звучал недовольно, а не взволнованно. Черт, как же громко стучит сердце. И это волнение... Как от него избавиться? - Так что, пожалуйста... 

\- Но ты и не возражал, - Скайуокер ненавязчиво положил руки на спинку стула слева и справа, преграждая Оби-Вану путь для бегства. Сам медленно наклонялся ближе. Их лица почти соприкасались, и парень едва сдерживался, чтобы не поцеловать Кеноби в бородатую щеку. Или в губы, в эти манящие губы, чего уж там. - Оби-Ван, пошли танцевать. Или ты хочешь остаться здесь, со мной? - его глаза сверкнули. 

\- Хорошо, мы пойдем танцевать, - быстро согласился Кеноби, убирая руки друга и отойдя от него на приличное расстояние. Собственно говоря, именно таким образом Энакин убедил Кеноби пойти на вечеринку. Прижал мужчину к стене кабинета, запустил руки ему под рубашку и не отпускал, пока тот не согласился. Вспоминая то событие, Оби-Ван думал, что в более неловком положении еще не находился. И что вообще нашло на Скайуокера? Раньше он себя так не вел. Точнее, вел, но не настолько навязчиво. 

\- И знакомиться, - сказал Энакин, удерживая Кеноби за руку. Большим пальцем мягко поглаживал запястье с едва заметными узорами вен. Оби-Ван, который несколько секунд назад облегченно выдохнул, снова почувствовал напряжение. Лишь бы Энакин не заметил. 

\- Идем уже, - мужчина выдернул руку и пошел вперед. Смеясь, Скайуокер последовал за ним. Как же ему нравилось прикасаться к Кеноби, чувствовать тепло его тела! Будь его воля, парень обнимал бы Оби-Вана несколько раз в день, перебирал пальцами короткие светлые волосы и засыпал, уткнувшись в его плечо. Что поделать, если друг так смущается? Это, кстати, тоже нравилось парню. "Я его поцелую, точно поцелую", - думал Энакин, следуя за другом в танцующую толпу. 

Кеноби не столько танцевал, сколько бродил среди двигающихся людей. Цветомузыка раскрашивала пляж в неоновые цвета. Соленый аромат моря наполнился запахами дыма и алкоголя. Оби-Ван старался раствориться в толпе, спрятаться, а затем потихоньку уйти в отель и поспать. Оглянувшись, он не заметил Энакина и расслабился. Почему Скайуокер так ведет себя с ним? Когда его дружеские шутки переросли в откровенный флирт? Кеноби мог бы поругаться с парнем, порвать с ним отношения... но поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится. Нравится, когда Энакин находится невозможно близко, едва ли не прикасаясь лицом к лицу. Нравится, когда парень как бы невзначай кладет голову на плечо Кеноби, когда они вместе смотрят сериалы, и спустя некоторое время засыпает. Когда берет за руку, переплетая пальцы. Когда обнимает и, понизив голос, что-то шепчет. Оби-Ван не понимал, почему не чувствует непринятия к этим жестам, лишь смущение и желание. Но как правильно реагировать на действия Энакина, он не знал. Поэтому ничего не предпринимал, боясь ухудшить ситуацию. Кроме того, мужчина боялся, что Скайуокер делает это в шутку. А Оби-Ван не любил, когда шутили над его чувствами.

Но все же Оби-Ван не мог не признать, что Энакин, этот наглец Скайуокер, ему нравится. 

\- И куда это ты собрался, Оби-Ван? - мужчину внезапно обняли со спины - аккуратно и нежно, словно ребенка. Кеноби почувствовал, как учащается пульс, а по телу пробегают мурашки. Энакин таки нашел его. - Идем знакомиться. Не волнуйся, мои друзья - отличные ребята. 

\- Я как раз искал тебя, - соврал Кеноби, освобождаясь из объятий. Тепло июльской ночи сменилось приливом жара. Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, мужчина повернулся к другу. - И нечего подкрадываться. 

Скайуокер рассмеялся и повел Кеноби к группе людей. Те собрались за небольшим раскладным столом и увлеченно о чем-то болтали. Энакин заговорил с ними, словно знал их лет пять, а не несколько часов. Представил Оби-Вана. Кеноби сдержанно поздоровался и сел на свободный стул. Энакин примостился рядом - улыбающийся и разгоряченный после танцев. Он охотно поддерживал разговор и сыпал остроумными шутками. Оби-Ван встревал лишь изредка. Он предпочитал слушать, медленно попивая абрикосовый сок. 

Внезапно мужчина почувствовал, как на обнаженное колено легла рука. Он вздрогнул и едва не уронил стакан. Ладонь нежно поглаживала кожу под тканью шортов, медленно двигаясь вверх. Кеноби повернул голову и встретился с лукавым взглядом Энакина. Скайуокер вел себя естественно, но синие глаза с манящими искорками отражающихся огней то и дело изучали лицо Оби-Вана. Мужчина опустил голову, не зная, куда смотреть. Только не на Энакина. Он чувствовал, как горячая ладонь парня оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра, и едва не застонал. Это слишком приятно. Такая неслыханная наглость еще больше возбуждала. Оби-Ван чувствовал, что не сможет долго оставаться неподвижным. Кто знает, что придет в голову Скайуокеру, если он не увидит ответной реакции. 

Оби-Ван толкнул ногу Энакина, намекая, чтобы тот прекратил. Ответом ему стала хитрая улыбка. Поглаживания стали интенсивней. Большим пальцем парень то и дело касался паха мужчины. Оби-Ван прикрыл лицо рукой и сжал зубы. "Перестань, Энакин", - мысленно взмолился он, - "я же не выдержу, я..."

\- Оби-Ван, с вами все в порядке? - спросил кто-то у Кеноби. Мужчина только и ждал этого вопроса. Пробормотав нечто невнятное, он сорвался со стула и быстро зашагал к отелю. Напряжение достигло пика. Ему требовалась разрядка. Кожа на бедре все еще горела от ласковых прикосновений парня. Отойдя от пляжа Оби-Ван изнеможенно прислонился к стене ближайшего дома и попытался отдышаться. Щеки пылали. Приятная пульсация в паху свидетельствлвала о крайней степени возбуждения. Кеноби пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и поднял голову. 

\- Чертов Скайуокер... - произнес на выдохе. 

\- И зачем так грубо? - Энакин, подобно призраку, появился из тьмы и прижал Оби-Вана к стене. Мужчина замер, не понимая, каким образом парень умудрился его догнать. 

\- Что ты себе позволяешь? - тихо спросил Кеноби. Близость Энакина сводила с ума. В полумраке лица парня не было видно, лишь сверкающие глаза. Этого было достаточно, чтобы забыть о предрассудках и отдаться чувствам. Оби-Ван поймал себя на мысли, что поцелует этого наглеца и плевать на все! 

\- То, чего ты себе не можешь позволить, - ответил Скайуокер. Он провел ладонью по щеке мужчины. Тот не отстранился, лишь прикрыл глаза. - Раз уж ты не понимаешь намеков, скажу прямо: ты мне нравишься. И сейчас я тебя... 

Оби-Ван не стал его слушать. Притянул к себе за ворот рубашки и поцеловал. Не мог больше сдерживать все, что чувствовал к Энакину. Прикосновение мягких губ парня вызвало незабываемые ощущения. Эйфория, восторг, желание, страсть - все смешалось где-то глубоко в душе. Мужчина застонал, запустив руки под рубашку Скайуокера, прикасаясь к его телу так нежно, как только умел. 

\- Следует... вернуться в отель, - прошептал Энакин, на миг прервав жадный поцелуй, - Оби-Ван, если ты еще раз прикоснешься ко мне - мы займемся любовью прямо здесь. 

Кеноби, который все еще находился под влиянием эмоций, неохотно отпустил парня. 

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - голос дрожал, - идем в отель. 

Прежде, чем Скайуокер отстранился, Оби-Ван снова притянул его к себе и прошептал в губы:

\- Ты мне тоже чертовски нравишься.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю чудесной karasith


End file.
